mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
All new routes, extensions and changes made by mtamaster
This is a list of route changes that are made by mtamaster. The Bronx *Bx1 runs LTD service only everyday, local discontinued. **Weekdays: 6AM to 8:00PM **Saturdays: 8:00AM to 8:00PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 7:00PM *Bx2 runs 24/7, and runs to Riverdale when the Bx1 dosen't run. *Bx12 local runs between Pelham Bay Park and Inwood at all times; Bx12 SBS Cesar Avenue stop removed. *Bx13 extended from 149th Street to 136th Street. *No Bx15 LTD, 8 train duplicates Bx15 in the Bronx. *Bx18 extended from Grand Concourse to The Hub. *Bx20 runs on the M100 to Dyckman Street on the A; service expanded. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 8:00AM to 8:30PM *Bx23 overhauled, now runs between Pelham Bay Park to Mt Vernon via 1-2; replaces W54 in Bee line. **Weekdays: 5:00AM to 12:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM *Bx26 Rush hour LTD between Bartow Avenue and Grand Concourse. *LTD stops include: **Bartow Avenue/Gunther Avenue **Eastchester Road/ Allerton Avenue **Throop Avenue **Williamsbridge Road (wb) or Boston Road (eb) **White Plains Road/Allerton Avenue **Bedford Park Blvd/Webster Avenue **Bainbridge Avenue **Grand Concourse *Bx27 Extended to Southern Blvd full time. *Bx28 Converted into a LTD only between Bartow Avenue and Bainbridge Avenue; late night service renamed Bx38. *LTD stops include: **Bartow Avenue **Eastchester Road **Dewett Pl **Boston Road **Bronxwood Avenue **White Plains Road **Webster Avenue **Bainbridge Avenue *Bx30 cut to Bx16 terminal. *New Bx37 Between West Farms Sq and Co-op City via Boston Road. **Weekdays: 5AM to 1AM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 6:30AM to 12:00AM *Bx40 LTD only between Randall Avenue and Jerome Avenue; late nights local. *LTD stops include: **Randall Av **Bruckner Blvd **Westchester Sq **Castle Hill Av **Unionport Rd (wb) or White Plains Rd (eb) **Morris Park Av **Boston Rd **Southern Blvd **Corona Av **Third Av **Webster Av **Grand Concourse **Jerome Av *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8:30PM *Late Night Bx42 shuttle between Westchester Sq and Throgs Neck every hour. *Bx41 SBS discontinued, replaced by new Bx52 between Fordham Plaza and LGA Airport. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 1:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 12:00AM *New rush hour Bx43 for MTA Bus between Pelham Bay and Dyre Avenue via 4-3-2-3. ** Rush Hours: 6AM-9AM, 4AM-7AM *Bx46 extended from Westchester Avenue to Yankees Stadium. *New Bx54 between Flushing and Fordham Plaza; replaces Q44 local/LTD in The Bronx. *New Bx70 between Wakefield and Pelham Bay Park. **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 1:00AM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 11:30PM Brooklyn *B39: Combined with a new M39 between Grand Central and Wiliamsburg via Avenue B, 14 Street, and Park Avenue. **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 7:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 7:00AM to 9:00PM *B42: Extended from Canarsie to Gateway center terminal I *B67: Cut to DUMBO terminal all times, Brooklyn Navy yard service is a new B102 between Williamsburg and Downtown Brooklyn. *B71: Restored and runs from Brownsville-Ralph Avenue to South Ferry Eastern Parkway, Union Street, and BP tunnel. Select weekday trips to Van Brunt Street. **Weekdays: 5AM to 10PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 10PM **Sundays: 6AM to 10PM *B74: Extended from Coney Island to Manhattan Beach. *B77:Runs between South Ferry and 4th Avenue 9 Street 24/7 via Hamilton Avenue and 3/4 Avenue. *B102: See B67. **Weekdays: 5AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:00AM to 9:30PM **Sundays: 6:00AM to 9:00PM *B110: Added stops between Williamsburg and Fort Hamilton Pkwy, now in MTA bus as a LTD. *Stops includes: **Williamsburg Plaza **Lee Avenue/Taylor Street **Ross Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Keap Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Hewes Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Rutledge Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Middleson Street/Lee or Bedford Avenue **Bedford Avenue/Wallabout Street **Franklin Avenue/Wallabout Street **Williamsburg St W/Flushing Avenue **Vanderbilt Avenue/Flushing Avenue **Navy Street/Flushing Avenue **Tillary Street/Flatbush Avenue **Myrtle Avenue/Flatbush Avenue **Dekalb Avenue/Flatbush Avenue **Fulton Street/Flatbush Avenue **Atlantic Avenue/4 Avenue **Warren Street/4 Avenue **4 Street/4 Avenue **10 Street/4 Avenue **McDonald Avenue/Fort Hamilton Parkway **39 Avenue/Fort Hamilton Parkway **43 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **45 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **49 Street/Fort Hamilton Parkway **11 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **12 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **13 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **14 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **15 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **16 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **17 Avenue/49 or 50 Street **18 Avenue/49 or 50 Street *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 12:00AM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 12:00AM **Sundays: 7:00AM to 12:00AM Manhattan *No M15 SBS, reverted back to LTD service between Harlem and Grand Street. All locals end at Pike St terminal when LTD runs. *LTD stops include: **125 Street **116 Street **106 Street **96 Street **86 Street **79 Street **72 Street **68 Street **57 Street **50 Street **42 Street **34 Street **28 Street **23 Street **14 Street **9 Street **Houston Street **Delancey Street **Grand Street **East Broadway **Then all stops to South Ferry. *M39: See B39. *M46: New route between FDR Drive-Delancey Street and Holland Tunnel via Grand/Canal Street. **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 9:00PM **Sundays: 8AM to 9:00PM *M98: Extended from 68th Street to Penn Station. Has midday and evening service. *All stops on the M98 are: **7 Avenue **6 Avenue ** 5 Avenue (sb) **Madison Avenue (nb) **Park Avenue **34 Street **42 Street **50 Street **59 Street **68 Street **72 Street **86 Street **96 Street **106 Street **116 Street **125 Street **Amsterdam Avenue **St Nicholas Avenue **Broadway **178 Street (sb) **Fort Washington Avenue(nb) **181 Street **183 Street **185 Street **187 Street **190 Street *LTD runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 10:00PM *M100: Rerouted and extended to Bx1 terminal via Bx7 route. *M101: New LTD stops between 116 st and 163 st. *Stops include 116 Street, Lexington Avenue-125 St, Amsterdam Avenue and 125 Street, 135 Street, 145 Street, 155 Street, and 163 Street *All stops on 125 Street. *M103: No Late night service. Queens *Q5: LTD is a new Q86 between Jamaica and Rosedale-148 Av via Francis Lewis Blvd. *All stops include: **Jamaica Center **Liberty(nb)/104 Avenue(sb) **109 Avenue **Linden Boulevard **Baisley Blvd **130 Rd(sb)/Farmers Blvd(nb) **Springfield Boulevard **Francis Lewis Blvd **Brookville Boulevard **137 Avenue **S./N. Conduit Avenue **248 Street **255 Street **147 Avenue **148 Avenue *Q20A. Late night service between Jamaica and 14 Avenue, replaces Q44 local. *Q22/35: Routes match in Jacob Riis Park. *Q25/Q34: expanded Q34 service to Jamaica and Q25 fully LTD weekdays. *Q35: See Q22. *Q37: Aqueduct service discontinued, replaced by Q89. *Q44: LTD is now SBS, some stops originally LTD removed, no late night service. *All SBS stops include: **Bronx Zoo **Tremont Avenue **Rosedale Avenue **Taylor Avenue(nb)/Beach Avenue(sb) **Westchester Avenue **Castle Hill Avenue **Brush Avenue **Lafayette Avenue **14 Avenue **20 Avenue **26 Avenue **Bayside Avenue **35 Avenue **38 Avenue **Kissena Blvd **Elder Avenue **Booth Memorial Avenue **146 Street **Melbourne Avenue **Jewel Avenue **73 Avenue **Union Turnpike **Manton Street **Hillside Avenue **Sutphin Boulevard LIRR **153 Street **Merrick Boulevard *SBS runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 11PM *Q50: Renamed Bx50. *Q52: Extended from Woodhaven to Woodside. *Q55: Extended from Kew Gardens to Jamaica Q54/56 terminal. *Q62: new LTD MTA bus route between Jamaica LIRR and Penn Station. *Stops include: **Archer Avenue **Jamaica Avenue(eb)/138 Street (wb) **Queens Boulevard/Van Wyck Boulevard **Union Turnpike **75 Avenue **71 Avenue **67 Avenue **63 Drive **Woodhaven Boulevard **Grand Avenue **76 Street **69 Street **65 Place **58 Street **48 Street **40 Street **Van Dam Street **Queens Plaza **23 Street **46 Road **49 Avenue **2 Avenue/36 Street (eb) **3 Avenue(eb) or 2 Avenue(wb)/ 34 Street **3 Avenue and 33 Street (wb) **Lexington Avenue **Park Avenue **Madison Avenue **5 Avenue **Broadway(wb)/6 Avenue (eb) **7 Avenue and 31 Street *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 7:30AM to 10PM *Q68: New LTD MTA bus route between Flushing and 57 Street, Manhattan. *LTD stops include: **2 Avenue/57 Street **1 Avenue(eb) **Queens Plaza **Steinway Street **35 Avenue **48 Street **Broadway **69 Street **73 Street(eb)/74 Street(wb) **81 Street(eb)/82 Street(wb) **89 Street(eb)/90 Street(wb) **Junction Boulevard **102 Street(eb)/103 Street (wb) **108 Street **126 Street **College Point Boulevard **Main Street **39 Avenue(eb)/Roosevelt Avenue(wb) *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 10:30 PM **Saturdays: 6AM to 10PM **Sundays: 7AM to 10PM *Q70: Extended from Woodside to Penn station. *New stops include: **48 Street **48 Avenue **Borden Avenue **21 Street **2 Avenue/36 Street (eb) **3 Avenue(eb) or 2 Avenue(wb)/ 34 Street **3 Avenue and 33 Street (wb) **Lexington Avenue **Park Avenue **Madison Avenue **5 Avenue **Broadway(wb)/6 Avenue (eb) **7 Avenue and 31 Street *Extension runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 12AM **Saturdays: 6AM to 11:30PM **Sunday: 8AM to 10PM *Q86: See Q5. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5:30AM to 11:30 PM **Saturdays: 6:30AM to 11PM **Sundays: 8AM to 10PM *Q89: Reconfigured to run from Jamaica at Hillside Avenue and Parsons Blvd to Cross Bay Blvd and Rockaway Blvd via Aqueduct Racetrack. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 5AM to 12:30 AM **Saturdays: 5AM to 12:30AM **Sundays: 5AM to 12:30AM *Q103: Extended to Long Island Ferry. *Q105: New service between Long Island Ferry and Queens Zoo via Jackson Avenue, Northern Blvd, Broadway, Roosevelt Avenue, and 111 Street. *Route runs: **Weekdays: 6AM to 9:30PM **Saturdays: 7AM to 9PM **Sundays: 8AM to 8PM Staten Island *S89 runs weekdays from 6AM-9PM.